fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Detektywi DJ
Astrid: Siemano, ludzie! DJ: Cześć! Astrid: Wraz z pim... to jest DJ'em poprowadzimy dzisiejszy odcinek specjalny! DJ: I wyjaśnimy wszelkie nieścisłości dotyczące... Astrid: Zamku... DJ: Totalnej... Razem: PORAŻKI!!! (Intro) Przed zamkiem Astrid: Otóż jesteśmy przed zamkiem. "Śledztwo" przeprowadzimy kolejno, w miejscach gdzie rozgrywały się wszystkie odcinki. DJ: Najpierw odcinek pierwszy. Astrid: Niby tak, ale wtedy raczej nic ciekawego się nie działo, więc może przejdziemy od razu do drugiego odcinka, co? DJ: No dobrze, jak chcesz... Astrid: Ej, chyba się nie obraziłeś! (uśmiecha się zadziornie) prawda, DJ? (chłóóóód) DJ: No jasne, że nie, królewno! ^^" Astrid: No to super. A kto wyleciał w odcinku drugim? DJ: Chyba Eric, nie? Astrid: Ano tak. Nie jesteście ciekawi, dlaczego, tak naprawdę, wyleciał? Kamerzysta: Ale przecież my to wiemy! Astrid: Tak ci się tylko wydaje! Czy naprawdę myślicie, że Eric był/jest aż tak głupi, by nie poznać się na sarkaźmie Gwen? Wszyscy kamerzyści: Tak. Astrid: Inaczej. Ujmę to tak: czy nie zastanawia was fakt, iż to Błędni Rycerze byli pierwsi na miejscu, choć nie mieli w drużynie żadnego geniusza? DJ: No właśnie! Prawda jest taka, że... Noah mimo, iż jest geniuszem ma w sumie słabą pamięć. Tak naprawdę, żadna z drużyn nie znalazła właściwego pucharu! Rumaki wzięły puchar Rycerzy i na odwrót! Astrid: Jak więc wyjaśnić zaginięcie Erica? On tak naprawdę jedyny ma znakomitą pamięć! Gdy zagapił się na jednym z korytarzy i zgubił drużynę, kierował się wskazówkami. Jednak, gdy nigdzie nie znalazł Błędnych Rycerzy... DJ: ...Postanowił się schować i przeczekać! Tak, pani detektyw? Astrid: Dokładnie, panie detektyw! (piątka) Ale dlaczego tak postąpił? Po prostu, hehe(zakłopotana), powiedzmy, że nie był zbyt rozważny! DJ: Zatem odcinek trzeci! ... W królewskiej kuchni Astrid: Odcinek trzeci... Kto wyleciał? DJ: Harold. Astird: Jak ty to wszystko pamiętasz!.. DJ: No jasne, że pamiętam! (Astrid pocałowała go w policzek) Astrid: Zatem, czy wierzycie, że Sierra mogła przygotować coś tak okropnego... (wcyiąga resztki potrawki Sierry z lodówki) ...jak TO? (muzyczka jak z horroru) DJ: AAAAA! TO SIĘ CHYBA RUSZA! (wskakuje kamerzyście w ramiona) Astrid: Nie bój się, to tylko jest zepsute żarcie! Na pewno cię nie zje, obiecuję! DJ: Na pewno? Q_Q Astrid: No jasne, pimpuś! DJ: Ach, jesteś cudowna! Astrid: (do siebie) Sie wie! (potem DJ dusi ją uściskiem) Dobra, już możesz mnie puścić! >.- ... DJ: Jak to się stało, że Sierra przygotowała coś tak okropnego? Otóż Harold, chcąc zaimponować Heather, trochę "doprawił" potrawkę Ri. Astrid: ...Ri? DJ: No co? Taki skrót myślowy! Astrid: A, niech ci będzie! W skrócie: Harold pisał wierszyki dla Leshawny, żeby wyrobić sobie alibii, ale mimo wszystko czuł "miętę" do Heather. ...Ale to nie znaczy wcale, że nie kocha Leshawny, o nie! (zakłopotana) W tym samym czesie: gdzieś indziej Leshawna: No ja mam nadzieję! (patrzy się wrogo na Harolda; ten przełyka ślinę) DJ: Tylko, że trochę mu nie wyszło i, między innymi, przez niego, drużyna przegrała. Mówi się trudno... Astrid: To teraz odcinek czwarty! DJ: Tri, a co z Bryantem i smoczycą? Astrid: A, no tak! Dostaliśmy już zaproszenia na ślub! (wyciąga zaproszenie z kieszeni i pcha przed kamerę) DJ: Nie o to mi chodziło... Astrid: DJ, DJ, DJ... (podchodzi do niego; następne słowa mówi trochę szaleńczym tonem) to są sprawy, które lepiej zostawić w spokoju... i już! Nie poruszać... i koniec! DJ: Ale... Astrid: ZAMILKNIJ! DJ: Tak jest, pani detektyw! ... Na torze wyścigowym z odcinka czwartego Astrid: I tak doszliśmy do odcinka czwartego! Whoohoo, jeszcze tylko 18 odcinków do końca, yeah, dobra nasza! DJ: Zastanawiacie się pewnie, o co chodziło Owenowi z tą czekoladą, co? Nie zastanawiacie się? A, rozumiem... W sumie mnie też to nie interesuje, on po prostu za dużo je! Astrid: (popcyha DJa) Ekhem! No.. Dlaczego Owen wbiegł Courtney w drogę krzycząc "CZEKOLAAAAADA!"(naśladuje Owena)? To proste! (podchodzi do górki, z której skakali zawodnicy; naciska jakiś przycisk i otwiera się tajny schowek czekolady) TA DAA! DJ: A to skąd tu się wzięło? Astrid: Już wyjaśniam... Otóż Chris ma pewien problem... ej, kamerzysta! Proszę klip numer 16! Scenarzysta puszcza widzom klip, w którym Chris co chwila je cichaczem czekoladę. Astrid: Tak, czekolada to pięta Achillesowa Chrisa... heheh! DJ: A nasz kolega Owen jest strasznie wyczulony na punkcie jedzenia, dlatego czekoladę wykrył z daleka! (piątka) ... W lesie DJ: Teraz odcinek piąty, czyli bieg na orientację. Astrid: Taa... ten odcinek budzi kontrowersje! DJ: Zacznijmy od tego. Dlaczego Noah zemdlał na tak długo, po uderzeniu szyszką? Musicie wiedzieć, że ta szyszka, to nie była taka zwykła szyszka... Astrid: ...tylko najzwyklejszy w świecie kamień, tyle, że... DJ: ...wydrążony przez smoczycę Margaret! (zbliżenie na smoczycę z Bryantem w rękach krzyczącym "POMOCY!!!") Astrid: Otóż rzeźbienie w kamieniach, to hobby Margaret. DJ: Ale Christie i Heather nie pomyślały o tym! Astrid: Cóż zrobić? Takie życie!... No, a teraz kolejna sprawa: czemu to Justin złapał Courtney? DJ: Proste! Nadal się w niej kocha! Astrid: Ni... a w sumie to masz rację. DJ: A dlaczego Bryant odpadł? Astrid: To przecież proste! Był mięczakiem, nie? Nie?... DJ: No w sumie tak. Astrid: Eh... odcinek szósty, Sztuka teatralna! ... Scena w zamku Astrid: Odcinek szósty, Sztuka teatralna! W sumie jedynym, co tu budzi kontrowersje, to dlaczego Christie zdradziła Heather? DJ: Po prostu była zazdrosna! Kamerzysta, klip numer 21! Kamerzysta: Sie robi, szefie! Kamerzysta puścił klip...: "W wychodku Christie: Ugh! Nie mogę tego znieść! Heather jest taka ładna, ładniejsza ode mnie! I przebiegła... Argh, ona MUSI stąd zniknąć, MU-SI!" Gdzieś indziej Christie: No co się tak na mnie gapicie?! Heather: Ty mała... głupia... ugh! Przez ciebie omal nie wyleciałam z programu, idiotka! Chociaż i tak się tak stało, ale... jesteś wredną harpią! Leshawna: Przyganiał kocioł garnkowi! (Narrator: Dalsze sceny zostały wycięte z programu ze wzgędu na młodszych widzów, dziękuję...) ... DJ: Odcinek numer siedem. Dlaczego Ri głosowała na siebie? Astrid: Bo jest świrnięta? Dalej! DJ: Ekhm, no dobra, księżniczko. Odcinek ósmy. Dlaczego Astrid dostała napadu... nawrotu... AAA, NIE MOGĘ! (płacze; Astrid podchodzi i go tuli) Astrid: No już, nie płacz, no! Ja nie lubię, gdy pimpuś płacze! Może ja będę opowiadać, co? DJ: No... dobrze! Astrid: Dlaczego dostałam wtedy napadu uczulenia na zwierzęcą sierść? Otóż Zajączek wymknął się DJowi spod pierzyny i wskoczył do mojego łóżka! DJ: (płacząc) AAAH! PRZE... PRZEP... PRZEPRASZAM, ASTRIE, CZY KIEDYŚ MI WYBACZYSZ? (pada na kolana) Astrid: Wybaczyłam ci już 17 razy, więc wybaczę i teraz, no już! Nie płacz, nie płacz... ...(po jakimś czasie uspokajania DJa) Astrid: No dobra, ludziska, pora na... Chrisa! Kamerzysta, klip numer 71! Kamerzysta puszcza klip: "Chef: Taniec bez światła? Chris! Czemu mi nie powiedziałeś? Chris: (przebudził się.. trochę) cooo..? ej, to ty ukradłeś moją kobie-ttę..! Oddawaj.. moją.. Marrrggaaaaaaret..! (i padł..) Chef: A mówiłem żeby nie pił coli przed snem... (komentarz Astrid:Pamiętacie tę scenę? Chris tak uroczo na niej wyglądał! Ale kim jest Margaret?) Teraz poleciała scena, gdzie Chris całuje się ze smoczycą Margaret na pożegnanie." Gdzieś indziej Risu: Ej, co to ma znaczyć?! >.< Chris: Hehehe, bo to taka zabawna historia! (Risu przyłożyła mu trójząb do szyi) Zerwaliśmy, przysięgam, przysięgam na mą cudną urodę, że z nią zerwałem! Oszczędź mnie, kobieto! "Klipu ciąg dalszy... (komentarz Astrid:A teraz inne sceny kiedy to Chris wypił za dużo coli przed snem!)" DJ: Odcinek dziewiąty! Aaa, nie. Tu nie ma kontrowersji. Astrid: Odcinek dziesiąty! Zbliżamy się do półmetka, yaapie! DJ: Ale tam też nie ma żadnych kontrowersji... Astrid: Zatem odcinek jedenasty! Półmetek, whoohoo! (wskakuje DJowi w ramiona i go całuje, po czym schodzi jak gdyby nigdy nic) ha, kontrowersja pierwsza: skąd się wzięła ta nagła podłość Sierry? Kamerzysta, klip numer 44! "W wychodku Duncan: Ha! A jednak nie jesteś taka milusia, co, Sierra?! (stażysta podaje mu kartkę) co? List od Sierry?! "Uczę się od mistrza... Zadzwoń!" (Duncan jest zdziwiony)" DJ: Wygląda na to, że nasza Ri... tj. Sierra zakochała się w Duncanie! Trzymamy kciuki! Gdzieś indziej Courtney: Duncan, ty *BEEP*, nie gadam z tobą! Duncan: Ale co ja zrobiłem?! Astrid: Kontrowersja druga: dlaczego wyleciał Duncan, a nie Trent? DJ: Bo Duncan był wredny! Astrid: Pewnie masz rację! Kamerzysta, klip nr 2! "Sierra: Ja cię naprawdę lubię, nigdy czegoś takiego nie czułam! To jest takie... wspaniałe! (całuje Duncana, który jakoś się jej poddaje...)" Gdzieś indziej Courtney: Duncan jesteś podły! Nie chcę cię znać! (pobiegła z płaczem do WC'tu) Duncan: Ale Courtney... (wszyscy się wrogo patrzą na Duncana) No co?! Argh! (też poszedł do WC'tu, ale do męskiego, rzecz jasna) DJ: O, to musiało boleć! Astrid: Pocałunek? Duncana, w sensie że?! DJ: Nie, Courtney! Biedna! Astrid: No skoro takiego wybrała to sama sobie winna! ...Yhm... To nie brzmiało zbyt dobrze, prawda? DJ: Nie przejmuj się Astrie, jestem pewny, że Courtney ci wybaczy! ('''komentarz Courtney': A właśnie, że nie!)'' Astrid: To może przjedziemy do odcinka dwunastego, co? DJ: Dla mnie bomba! Astrid: Odcinek dwunasty. Temat: gdzie zniknął Chris? DJ: Panie Marku, klip numer 50! Astrid: Marku? o.o'... "Chirs: Słuchaj, Risu. Risu: No przecież cię słucham cały czas! -.-'' '''Chris': No to słuchaj dalej! Będziesz mogła zostać tą moją asystentką, ale pod warunkiem... Risu: Pod warunkiem?... Chris: Ekhem, pod warunkiem, że namieszasz nieco w naszej Totalnej Porażce! Risu: Hahahah, mam ich sabotować? Chris: Tak! Sabotować, szantażować, gwałcić... co tylko chcesz, byleby oglądalność skakała! Risu: Mhwahahah! Dla mnie bomba! *____*" Gdzieś indziej Wszyscy: Ahhh! (wzdychają) Leshawna: A nie mówiłam, że ta laska coś kręci? Astrid: Hm, to okropne! Chris najął bliźniaczkę Izzy do szantażowania nas, ~uuu! nie-fajno! DJ: Tak, a ona jest jeszcze bardziej szalona niż Izzy! Risu: Tego mi nie wmówisz! >.< (nagle pojawia się za DJem i Astrid) DJ&Astrid: AAAAA!!! (krzyczą) DJ: Cześć. Astrid: Cześć. (oboje mówią bez entuzjazmu, z pewnym przerażeniem) Risu: Gadać, kto was wynajął?! A-LE JUUUŻ!!! >.<* Astrid: Em... nikt! My tylko, no... Risu: NO?! CO?! DJ: Chcieliśmy wyjaśnić widzom parę spraw... Risu: Aha, ok, to papatki!^^ (i odchodzi) DJ&Astrid: Uff... (odetchnięcie z ulgą) DJ: Odcinek trzynasty. Astrid: Dlaczego Christie wyleciała? Otóż ona sama na siebie głosowała! DJ: Co?! Astrid: Ano to. Wiedziała, że wróci do programu, więc chciała wylecieć. Dlaczego? Żeby nie musieć wykonywać zadań, a zamiast tego posiedzieć sobie nad basenem! DJ: Ale skąd wiedziała? Astrid: Tego już nie wiem!.. ale tak było i już. (uśmiecha się przuroczo) DJ: Aha, ok. Odcinek czternasty? Astrid: A co tu do wyjaśniania? Odcinek piętnasty! DJ: Chyba chcesz jak najszybciej skończyć?... Astrid: No... w sumie to tak. Jedźmy z tym koksem! DJ: To co się wtedy stało z tobą i Heather? No jak się pokłóciłyście i Chef was zabrał? Astrid: (kuli się, trzęsie i ssie palec) N-nie... pyttaj.. (przerażona) AAAAAA! (ucieka) DJ: (łapie ją) Oddychaj głęboko... o, właśnie tak. Już lepiej? Astrid: No! (tulą się) DJ: Odcinek szesnasty. Dlaczego Noah odpadł? Astrid: Proste, bo Izzy i Owen na niego głosowali! DJ: Ale dlaczego? Astrid: Kamerzysta, klip numer 33! Kamerzysta: Sie robi! "W wychodku Izzy: Ene, due, like, fake... o, Noah, hahahah! Zaraz, kto to jest?! ... HAHAHAHAH! Nie ważne, i tak wyleci, hahahah!" DJ: To Noah odpadł, bo gdy Izzy sobie wyliczała to padło na niego?! Astrid: No tak, klip nie kłamie! DJ: Ok... odcinek siedemnasty? (coś w nim wezbrało i musiał iść do toalety) Astrid: Ej, co mu jest? ... Aaaa, już wiem! Musiał prać... (mordercza muzyczka) bieliznę Chefa! hehehehe! DJ: To wcale nie jest śmieszne! Astrid: No dobra, przepraszam! :* Jakieś kontrowersje? DJ: Risu mówiła, że ten, kto przegra ostatnią rundę, będzie musiał zjeść sto wykałaczek... Astrid: A, no tak! Okazało się, że ktoś podwędził wykałaczki, dlatego, ku niezadowoleniu Risu, kary nie było! DJ: Aha... Asrtid: Odcinek osiemnasty. Kontrowersje? DJ: Dlaczego odpadłaś?!... TT TT Astrid: Ponoć nie mam wyczucia stylu... -.- ej, a kto to był ten koleś, Tim Gun? (DJ wzrusza ramionami) ok, to odcinek dziewiętnasty. DJ: Em... może lepiej nie?... Astrid: Dobra, ale chociaż wyjaśnijmy, dlaczego odpadły trzy osoby zamiast dwóch! DJ: Wszyscy głosowali na Heather, nawet ona sama, oprócz mnie i... i... Astrid: Izzy. DJ: Tak, dokładnie. Głosów było po równo na Christie i Leshawnę, po jednym. Dlatego obie odpadły. Gdzieś indziej Gwen: To ty głosowałaś na siebie?! Heather: Tak! Chciałam mieć pewność, że odpadnę. Ale ja byłam głupia! Heather, gdzie ty masz mózg, idiotko?! Gwen: Em.. ok... o.o Astrid: Odcinek dwudziesty. Uff, zaraz koniec! W sumie to co tam zastanawia?.. Chyba nic, prawda, prawda? DJ: Niestety, coś budzi moje podejrzenia. Co stało się z Trentem? Astrid: Wzięli go na na ostry dyżur do oddziału intensywnej terapii odkwaszającej. Dalej. DJ: Dlaczego Izzy tak niefajnie zachowała się w stosunku do Gwen? Astrid: A kto ją wie?... Odcinek dwudziesty pierwszy, ostatni! (bardzo się cieszy) DJ: Wyjaśnij mi... Dlaczego Risu ukryła mojego Zajączka? 'Astrid: To nie Risu, tylko Geoff! Risu go nakłoniła. A zrobiła tak, ponieważ... a) Chris jej płaci za sabotowanie. (komentarz Risu: a właśnie, że nie! "), b) Koniecznie chce, żeby to Izzy wygrała, bo jako jej bliźniacza siostra podzieli się z nią wygraną! DJ: Aha... Gdybym ja wygrał, na pewno bym się z tobą podzielił! ^^ Astrid: O, naprawdę? *w* DJ: No jasne, że tak, królewno! (pocałunek) Astrid ''': To już, na szczęście, wszystko na dziś! Do zobaczenia w następnym odcinku... '''DJ: Zamku... Astrid: Totalnej... Razem: PORAŻKI!!! Ufff, to już koniec! Kategoria:Odcinki Zamku Totalnej Porażki